


Never Too Much Saiouma

by sushihara_shuichi



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe/Talentswap, Angst, Anniversaries/Despair, Birthday Fluff, Birthdays/Hope, Bodyguard!Shuichi, Empress!Kokichi, First Meetings, Love/Hate, M/M, Medieval Japan AU, More tags will be added as I go along, Moving In Together, One Shot Collection, Oumasai Week, Pregame Ouma Kokichi - Freeform, Pregame Saihara Shuichi, Prison mode, Truth/Lies, Two Truths and A Lie, Violence, Written as Ouma not Oma, birthday breakfast, knife game, light nsfw, rating is going to end up changing as well, relatively late but okay, saiouma, talent/pre-game, tumblr one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-07-15 02:29:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16053545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushihara_shuichi/pseuds/sushihara_shuichi
Summary: A collection of all of my Saiouma one shots (ranging from Oumasai Week entries to requests) from my Tumblr! One-shots will be uploaded every few days until I've uploaded all the one-shots I've done so far.Recent one-shot:Title: Abandonment of the ThroneSummary: Kokichi Ouma has had to live as his dead sister, Fumiko Ouma, his whole life. He’s had his life dictated for him, even the person he is to wed was picked by his parents. However, when he finds love in the form of his bodyguard, Shuichi Saihara, he will stop at nothing to get what he wants. Even if it means bending the rules.





	1. First Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's sushihara_shuichi with a one-shot collection of all the one-shots I've done for Saiouma so far! They're all from my Tumblr, ranging from entries for Oumasai Week (it was a long time ago, I know) to requests I've received. This'll be updated every few days until I've uploaded all the one-shots I've done so far.
> 
> This first one is the first entry for Oumasai Week, where the first prompt was Pre-Game/Talent. This one is a little bit of a mixture of the two.
> 
> I tried my best to keep them in character, so I apologize in advance if they wind up being a little OOC.
> 
> So, hope you like it and let me know what you think!

Kokichi was going to be late.

He hurried down the street, piece of bread in between his teeth as he tightly grippe onto the folder he had with him.

He had tried to slip out of the house quietly without alerting his parents, but his mom had been in the kitchen and spotted him as he tiptoed over to the front door. She pulled him aside, asking him questions about where he was going at six thirty in the morning even though school was supposed to start at eight. Every time he would come up with a lie, she would proceed to refute it. He managed to slip away after pointing out that the food she was making in a saucepan was going to burn.

He quickly turned a corner as he bumped into someone. The impact caused him and the other person to fall down.

“I-I-I-I’m so sorry! I didn’t…I didn’t see where I was going!” Kokichi exclaimed, the bread falling out of his mouth and onto his lap.

He watched as the person slowly stood up from the ground. He flinched, waiting for the person to begin beating him up.

However, he was surprised to see the person extend their hand out to them. He slowly rose his head up as the person spoke.

“Are…Are you alright?” they asked.

Kokichi examined the male that he ran into. The male had on a cap atop short, dark hair, which shielded his eyes from view. He wore a classy uniform that looked like it belonged to an elite school. He also had a folder in his hand.

“I…yes…” Kokichi trailed off as he took the male’s hand.

The male pulled him up and Kokichi’s breath caught in his throat as they locked eyes. The deep shade of gold in his eyes was enough to knock the breath out of him. He continued to stare, captivated by the color of his eyes as he cleared his throat.

“Are…Are you here for the audition, too?” he asked.

Kokichi blinked twice, snapping out of his trance.

“Au…Audition…?” he asked.

“Yeah. For the 53rd season of Danganronpa?” the male asked, motioning to the building in front of them.

Kokichi turned, noticing that they were in front of the Team Danganronpa building.

“Oh! Ye…Yeah, I’m also here for the audition!” he replied.

Oh, how Kokichi wanted nothing more than to have the floor swallow him up.

The male cracked a grin.

“Cool! Let’s go in together.” he suggested.

Kokichi could only nod as he followed the male into the building. They were greeted by a woman at the front desk.

“Hello! Are you two here for the auditions?” she asked.

“We are!” the male said.

“Okay. Please write your names down on the clipboard here and then make your way over to the elevator at the end of the hall. Go up to the fifth floor, turn left, and continue heading down until you arrive at the Amami Conference Room at the end of the hall.” she explained.

“Thank you so much.” the male reached for the clipboard and he handed it to Kokichi. “Here, you can write your name down first.” he said.

“Ah…th-thank you…” Kokichi stammered out as he took the clipboard from him and he wrote his name in the slot under the name Kaede Akamatsu. After he wrote his name down, he handed the clipboard over to the male.

Once he was done, he placed the clipboard on the counter.

“Thanks again!” he said.

“Of course! Good luck with the audition, you two!” she said as the two of them headed over to the elevator.

They got on and the male pressed the number five. The doors closed and the elevator began to go up. Kokichi fidgeted a little in his spot as the male cleared his throat to speak.

“So…your name is Ouma Kokichi, right?” the male asked.

Kokichi jumped, letting out a small squeak. He gripped onto his folder tightly as he spoke.

“H-H-H-H-How…? How do you…know my name…?” he asked.

“You wrote it down on the clipboard, didn’t you?” the male asked.

Gosh, couldn’t Kokichi just get swallowed up by the ground already? He really needed to stop embarrassing himself.

“Ah! O-Of course…yes, that is my name…” he trailed off.

“Cool! I’m Saihara Shuichi.” the elevator arrived on the fifth floor and they got off. “So, what talent do you want if they choose you for this season?” Shuichi asked.

“Oh…I want to be a supreme leader…” Kokichi trailed off.

“A supreme leader, huh…” Shuichi smiled. “That would certainly make things interesting! I don’t think the show has ever had a supreme leader before…” he trailed off.

Kokichi fiddled with his thumbs as Shuichi continued.

“Why that talent, specifically?” he asked.

“Ah…I decided on that one because I want to be stronger…” Kokichi trailed off.

“Stronger?” Shuichi asked.

“Yeah…You see, I get bullied at school every day. It’s mainly because I’m short and pretty meek. It’s…pretty bad. So, I want to become strong. I want to be someone who can’t get pushed around easily and who can stand their own ground.” Kokichi explained.

“I see…” Shuichi smiled. “You have a pretty strong resolve, Ouma-kun. I like it.” he said.

“Ah…Thanks, Saihara-kun…” Kokichi trailed off, reaching up to tug on one of the strands of his hair.

They neared the Amami Conference Room, where two girls were standing in line, waiting to go in for their audition. They got in line behind a blonde haired girl as Kokichi spoke.

“So…what will your talent be if they choose you, Saihara-kun?” Kokichi asked.

“I want to be the Ultimate Detective, just like Kirigiri-san from the first season!” Shuichi declared.

“Really?” Kokichi asked.

“Yeah! Kirigiri is literally the best character in all of the Danganronpa franchise.” Shuichi played with one of the corners of his folder. “However, I want to do something different as the Ultimate Detective.” he said.

Kokichi tilted his head to the side, some wispy strands of black hair falling in his face.

“Like what, Saihara-kun?” he asked.

“Do you know how the detective is usually one of the survivors?” Shuichi asked.

“I…I guess…?” Kokichi answered uncertainly.

“Well, I want to change that.” Shuichi looked at Kokichi and the smaller male swore that he saw pure insanity swirling around in the male’s golden eyes. “I’m going to commit the perfect murder! I mean, nobody has ever seen a detective commit a crime before. Wouldn’t that be interesting?! And then, I’ll get executed in style!” he began to drool. “I…I’m going to work hard to make this season a thrilling one!” he gushed excitedly.

Kokichi was taken aback by the sudden change in Shuichi’s attitude. What happened to the Shuichi from before? Or was that just a mask to hide who he truly is: a Danganronpa fanatic?

He let out a soft chuckle in an attempt to mask how terrified he was.

“Y-Yeah…that…that sounds really interesting…” he trailed off.

“Doesn’t it?!” Shuichi grabbed for Kokichi’s hands, startling the smaller male. “Hey, if we get in, we should do it together.” he proposed.

“Eh…?” Kokichi’s eyes widened as Shuichi giggled.

“It would be fantastic! So, what do you think?” Shuichi asked.

Kokichi swallowed, staring into the swirly eyes of Shuichi Saihara. His throat felt dry as he parted his lips to speak.

“Um...I—“ he was cut off by the door to the conference room opening.

“Ouma Kokichi!”

Kokichi looked at the person by the door and then back at Shuichi before pulling his hands away.

“I’ll give you an answer when we’re done.” a small smile pulled at Kokichi’s lips. “I’ll see you then.” he said.

“Yeah. Good luck, Ouma-kun!” Shuichi replied.

Kokichi let out a shaky sigh as he turned away from Shuichi and he headed into the conference room. Three people sat at a desk, two middle aged men and one teenage girl with blue hair and blue eyes behind glasses. The girl looked up from her clipboard and smiled at him, a smile he knew was fake.

“Okay! Start whenever you’re ready!” she chirped.

Kokichi slowly nodded as he stared down at the ground for a bit, trying to regain his composure.

_Come on, Kokichi._

_You can do this._

_It’s like presenting a project in class. It’s not hard at all._

_Just take deep breaths and go with it._

He let out a shaky breath before looking up at the three people sitting at the table.

Then, a small smile appeared on his face.

“Hello. My name is Kokichi Ouma and I am hoping to become the Ultimate Supreme Leader for the 53rd season of Danganronpa.”


	2. Do You Love Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the moment Kokichi locked eyes with Shuichi, it was love at first sight. However, he kept his feelings for the detective hidden and chose not to express them. During a round of the knife game, he injures himself and as Shuichi bandages him, his feelings bubble up to the surface and spill out…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One-Shot Notes: Day 2 for Oumasai Week: Love/Hate (I chose Love for this one), takes place in what I've heard people call Prison Mode (all the students choose to coexist with one another rather than participate in the killing game), Kokichi's final FTE is incorporated in this
> 
> Warning(s): Possible spoilers??? (there are two instances throughout this where I make references to Chapters 4 and 5)

It was love at first sight.

From the very moment they locked eyes, Kokichi knew that he had fallen head over heels for one Shuichi Saihara.

In Kokichi’s eyes, Shuichi was perfect. Black hair, beautiful golden eyes, his soft, feminine-like voice, his timid yet assertive attitude, his smile, his laugh; just everything about him screamed perfection.

Kokichi knew he had to have him.

So, he made sure to spend all his time with him. He would even go so far as to drag Shuichi away from his little group of friends just so that they could be alone together. Rantaro had stated at some point that Kokichi resembled a lovesick puppy (this usually resulted with him talking smack about how Rantaro was making little to no progress with his crush on a certain pianist).

He would make Shuichi play games with him and they would talk about various things. Kokichi usually came up with stories that were obviously a bunch of lies and Shuichi would proceed to try and pick apart his lies, pointing out what was a lie and what might be the truth.

He also flirted with him on a daily basis, watching how his face would explode into various shades of red as he tripped over his words. Shuichi would tell him to stop joking around, which would make Kokichi proceed to make him even more flustered. Then, he would tell him that everything he said were all lies before dashing off to go bug Rantaro.

No matter how hard he tried, however, it seemed like Shuichi was only interested in him because he was someone that he couldn’t understand. Kokichi Ouma was considered an enigma, a puzzle for Shuichi to solve. He wasn’t interested in him romantically.

So, Kokichi decided that it would be best if he just kept these feelings sealed away forever.

Or so he thought.

* * *

“Saihara-chan!”

“Ah…Ouma-kun…” Shuichi trailed off, placing a bookmark in the book he was reading as Kokichi poked his head into the dining hall.

“Hm? Why are you in here all by yourself?” Kokichi looked around. “I would assume that you’d be with Akamatsu-chan by now.” he said.

“Ah…Well, Akamatsu-san said that she needed to do something today and all the others are busy, so I thought I’d read something.” Shuichi explained.

“I see, I see! But, books are supposed to be read in the library, Saihara-chan! It’s a rule! You, out of all people, should know the rules of this place!” Shuichi furrowed his brows at Kokichi. “Nishishi~! Juuuuuuust kidding! That was a lie.” he said.

“About the rules or…?” Shuichi asked.

“Who knows~” Kokichi responded.

Shuichi sighed.

“Anyway, why did you come here?” he asked.

“What? Am I not allowed to go as I please?” tears began to fill up in the corners of Kokichi’s eyes. “Even you, Saihara-chan…” he trailed off before breaking into a loud wail, crocodile tears streaming down his cheeks.

“Ah! Ouma-kun!” Shuichi immediately shot up from his seat. “Please don’t cry! I didn’t mean it like that!” he exclaimed as he began to make his way over to the supreme leader.

The tears instantly stopped flowing as Kokichi brought his hands behind his head.

“Wow, you are such a sucker.” he said, a cheeky grin pulling at his lips.

Shuichi sighed again for the umpteenth time, eyes fluttering shut as he massaged his temple.

“Geez…Can you not do that?” he asked as he proceeded to make his way back over to his seat.

“Nishishi~! I can’t exactly do that! Things’ll get boring!” Kokichi strode over to the table and grabbed for the chair across from Shuichi. “Well, putting all that aside, I came here because I wanted to spend time with my beloved.” he said, plopping down onto the chair.

Shuichi furrowed his brows.

“Is that another lie?” he asked.

“Why don’t you try and take a guess, Mister Detective?” Kokichi asked.

“Why can’t you just be straight with me for once?”

“Who ever told you I was straight?”

“Wait, what?” Shuichi arched a brow at Kokichi’s response.

“Anyway! Let’s play a game!” Kokichi declared, immediately changing the subject.

“Wait, you didn’t answer my—“ Kokichi cut him off.

“What does it matter?! Gay, bisexual, it doesn’t matter which way I swing!” he shot up from his seat. “I’ll be right back! I need to go grab something.” he said before skipping away in the direction of the kitchen.

He walked around the kitchen before coming across the knife block. He reached for a knife, smiling mischievously.

“Perfect.” he said before bringing his hands behind his back and heading back into the dining hall.

Shuichi glanced over at him, elbow propped up on the table as he pressed his cheek against the palm of his hand.

“You said we were going to play a game, Ouma-kun. What exactly do you have in mind?” he asked.  
  
“What do I have in mind? Oh, maybe we can play the pocky game! Maybe I’ll get my first kiss taken away by my beloved Saihara-chan!” Kokichi spoke teasingly.

“Wha—?!” Shuichi’s cheeks turned red, causing Kokichi to laugh.

“Juuuuuuust kidding! We’re going to play something waaaaaaay more thrilling than that!” he whipped out the knife from behind his back. “We’re going to play the knife game!” he said, an eerie smile spread across his lips.

Shuichi’s eyes widened, the blush vanishing as his elbow fell off the edge of the table. He grew pale as the knife glinted in the light.

“Wait, what?!” he exclaimed.

“What, do you not know what the knife game is?” Kokichi twirled the knife in his hand as he sat back down across from Shuichi. “Basically, you place your palm on the table with your fingers spread apart. Then, you stab between your fingers with the knife! Who knows, you may end up losing a finger or two if you’re not careful~” he explained.

“What?! But…But that’s dangerous! Very dangerous! You are most definitely going to get hurt!” Shuichi exclaimed.

“Oh? Did you want to go first instead?” Kokichi asked.

“I never said that! Ouma-kun, can we play—“ Kokichi cut him off.

“Okay! I guess I’ll go first!” Kokichi declared before raising the knife up and bringing it down between his index and middle finger.

He watched how Shuichi flinched as he continued to swiftly move his hand. Worry and panic swirled around in his gold eyes as he brought the knife down in between his pinky and ring finger.

His hand was moving so fast that he didn’t see where he was stabbing. The next thing Kokichi knew, he had nicked his middle finger. He felt a twinge of pain as blood began to seep out.

“Ouch!” Kokichi exclaimed.

Shuichi turned paler at the sight of Kokichi’s blood trickling down his finger.

“Oh my god! Ouma-kun, you’re bleeding!” he grabbed for Kokichi’s wrist before he could resume. “Ouma-kun, please stop!” he pulled the knife out of Kokichi’s hand. “I’m going to get a first aid kit! You stay right there.” he said before rushing off to put the knife away.

Kokichi watched wordlessly as Shuichi went into the kitchen, put the knife away, and rushed out of the dining hall. A few minutes later, Shuichi came back with the first aid kit. He grabbed for the seat next to Kokichi and he sat down.

“Let me see your hand.” he said, opening the kit and pulling out some white bandages and disinfectant.

He reached for Kokichi’s hand and he began to tend to the bleeding cut. Kokichi could only stare as Shuichi finished disinfecting the cut. As he began wrapping it with the bandages, he was suddenly reminded of all the small acts of kindness Shuichi had shown towards him.

From helping him get a book from a high shelf in the library to cracking open a bottle of Panta that would give him trouble, Shuichi had always been kind to him even as he continued spinning his web of lies and terrorizing the group. Not only that, he had always played along with Kokichi’s shenanigans, no matter how crazy they were.

But most importantly, Shuichi tried the hardest out of everyone else to try and understand him, to try and dissect his lies to see what was the truth, to try and find the real Kokichi under the heavy facade he wore. Nobody had ever tried so hard to understand him as much as Shuichi did. Heck, he even worried over him whenever he ate very little or when he ended up getting hurt (especially when Maki would bring her hands to his neck). These small actions made Kokichi fall harder and deeper in love with him.

The overwhelming emotions that he felt towards the detective were so much that it began to spill over.

“What were you thinking, Ouma-kun?! This kind of thing isn’t a joke! You should be glad that it wasn’t a deep cut. What would’ve happened if it actually was a deep cut?!” Shuichi looked at Kokichi. “You could’ve—“

“I love you.” Kokichi spoke, his expression blank.

Shuichi stopped wrapping his finger as Kokichi said those three words. He looked at him in surprise.

“…Eh?” he said.

At that moment, Kokichi realized what just came out of his mouth.

Oh shit.

Shit, shit,  _shit._

Did that really just happen? Did he really just spill his emotions to the one person he didn’t want to spill them to?

He hid how panicked he was behind a blank expression, watching how Shuichi was eyeing him. That was the look he wore whenever another side of Kokichi showed up during their many interactions and he would proceed to analyze it and think about what that might mean.

Was he more transparent than he thought he was?

“Ouma-kun, you…” Shuichi trailed off.

He needed to get away.

“…Ahahaha!” he forced out a laugh. “Juuuuust kidding!” he said, pulling his hand out of Shuichi’s.

“Eh? But…” Shuichi trailed off, watching Kokichi in confusion.

“That was a lie. I decided to say it just to see how you would react! And I must say, I was right.” Kokichi stood up, bringing his hands behind his head. “You look like you wished it was Akamatsu-chan that said it rather than me.” he said.

“Huh?” Shuichi blinked his eyes twice. “What are you talking about? That’s not what I was thinking at all.” he pointed out.

Kokichi watched as Shuichi sighed, bringing his hand up to his mouth as he began to think.

“Ouma-kun…” he trailed off.

Immediately, Kokichi began to fear for the worst. He knew that rejection was coming his way. However, he wasn’t quite ready to face it yet.

So, he slammed down on the abort button.

“I—“

“Oooooooooh, would we look at the time!” he gripped at some of his hair in an attempt to stop his hands from shaking. “I have something else I need to do, so I’m just gonna leave it at that!” he wore the biggest smile he could muster up. “Goodbye!” he chirped before whirling around on his heel and walking off.

“Ah! Wait, Ouma-kun!” Shuichi called out.

Kokichi didn’t stop nor did he turn to see how Shuichi looked as he exited the dining hall and closed the door behind him.

* * *

When Monobear first introduced the idea of a killing game, Kokichi was strongly against it (he just pretended to act like he wanted the game just to satisfy the blasted bear).

But after what happened between him and Shuichi? He wouldn’t mind if the killing game started up.

It has been three days since Kokichi accidentally told Shuichi how he felt about him. Ever since then, he had locked himself in his room, refusing to come out for anything. After that embarrassment, he wanted nothing more than to disappear.

Maybe he’ll ask Kaito to help him with that. Maybe he'll have Kaito crush him under that hydraulic press he saw in the hangar when he went investigating by himself one day.

Kokichi chuckled bitterly at the thought.

“What am I thinking…” he murmured under his breath.

A knock came from his bedroom door. He groaned from his spot on the bed.

“Toujou-chan, I’m not hungry.” he called out.

It was silent for a few seconds before another knock came from the door.

“I said I’m not hungry.” he said.

Another knock.

Kokichi’s eyebrow twitched. He got off the bed and marched over to the door.

“Look, Toujou-chan, I love you and all, but I really am not in the mood to—“ he unlocked the door and opened it to be met with gold eyes.

Shuichi slowly lowered his hand, eyes wide in surprise. He looked like he wasn’t expecting Kokichi to actually open the door for him.

Surprise flickered through Kokichi’s eyes for a split second before it disappeared, a smile appearing on his face.

“Weeeeeeeeeell, if it isn’t Saihara-chan!” he brought his hands behind his head. “What can I do for my beloved detective today?” he asked.

“Ouma-kun…” Shuichi reached up only to realize that he wasn’t wearing his cap. He settled for tugging on his bangs as he continued to speak. “We need to talk.” he said.

“Oh, really? I don’t recall that. But, whatever.” Kokichi shrugged his shoulders. “So? What’s the topic of discussion? How to get Iruma-chan to shut up? Because I have a great idea and it involves toilet paper!” he chirped.

“No! That’s not it at all!” Shuichi sighed. “It’s about what happened three days ago. You know, when I was bandaging your finger…” he trailed off.

Kokichi’s hands slowly fell to his sides. He had a feeling that this was going to come up eventually.

He glanced down at his fingernails like they were the most interesting thing in the world.

“Okay…what about it?” he asked.

“You said that you love me.” Shuichi said.

“So? I only said that just to see how you would react. It’s not like there’s any special meaning behind it.” Kokichi stated.

“But that’s a lie, isn’t it, Ouma-kun?” Shuichi asked.

“It’s no lie! There’s no meaning behind it! Come on, Saihara-chan.” Kokichi continued to examine his nails. “Considering how much time we’ve spent together recently, you should be able to figure out by now what is the truth and what is a lie.” he pointed out.

“Yes, and it is because of how much time we’ve spent together that I know you’re lying about how there’s no meaning behind what you said to me.” Shuichi stated.

He looked at Kokichi with determination in his eyes.

“Kokichi, please tell the truth for once. Do you really feel that way about me? Do you…love me?” he asked.

Kokichi slowly looked up and swallowed. Shuichi was being serious. However, he had to keep the facade up.

“No. Like I said, there was no meaning behind what I said. I only said that just to see how you would react.” Kokichi said.

It was silent between them for a good few minutes. Then, Kokichi let out an obnoxiously loud yawn.

“Weeeeeeeeeell, now that you’ve gotten your answer, I think I’m going to go take a nap now.” he reached for the door. “Goodbye, Saihara-chan!” he chirped as he proceeded to close the door.

Before he could, however, Shuichi stuck his foot in the door. Kokichi glanced down at Shuichi’s foot before looking at him.

“Saihara-chan, what in the—“ he was cut off by Shuichi resting a hand on the door frame, leaning in, and pressing his lips against Kokichi's.

Kokichi’s eyes widened in shock. Shuichi was actually kissing him.

Shuichi pulled away from the kiss, his eyes slowly opening. Kokichi stood in the doorway, still surprised by the sudden change in events. He then found it in him to speak.

“Wha…What the…What was that supposed to be, Saihara-chan? I swear, if you’re just messing around, then—“

“Ouma-kun, I love you, too.” Shuichi confessed, his cheeks turning a bright shade of red.

Kokichi stared at him in surprise, too busy comprehending what he had said to say anything.

Shuichi loves him back.

He actually loves a liar like him.

Kokichi should be happy.

So why did he feel so upset?

He let out a scoff.

“Lies.” he narrowed his eyes at Shuichi. “You know how I don’t like liars, Saihara-chan.” he stated.

“I am not lying! I am telling you the truth!” Shuichi reached for Kokichi’s hand, grasping it tightly. “If I weren’t in love with you, then I wouldn’t have kissed you like that!” he exclaimed.

Kokichi stared at him.

“So, you’re saying that you love me?” he asked.

“I do.” Shuichi replied.

“Then, kiss me again.” Kokichi said.

Shuichi swallowed, his cheeks reddening even more. He then reached up to cup Kokichi’s cheek before leaning in and capturing his lips again in a kiss. Kokichi’s eyes fluttered shut as he let himself be swept away by the feeling of Shuichi’s lips on his own. He kissed back as he relished in the moment, praying that this wasn’t some sick dream he was having. However, the way Shuichi’s lips moved against his own and the warm hand caressing his cheek confirmed that this was indeed happening. It made Kokichi want to run around and squeal like a giddy high school girl.

Shuichi pulled away from the kiss, panting lightly.

“Do…Do you believe me now?” he asked.

“Well, what do you think, Mister Detective?” Kokichi asked.

“I’d like to think you do, Ouma-kun.” Shuichi said with a light chuckle.

“I do. And just so you know,” Kokichi reached up to wrap his arms around Shuichi’s neck, pulling him down so that their foreheads and noses were touching, “that is the truth.” he said before closing the distance between them again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr @kawaiikichi!  
> Link: http://kawaiikichi.tumblr.com/


	3. The Final Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if, instead of the knife game, Shuichi and Kokichi end up playing Two Lies and a Truth instead?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One-Shot Notes: Day 3 for Oumasai Week (Truth/Lies); I focused a little on both, seeing as they're playing Two Lies and a Truth; everything is pretty much the same except I made Kokichi's last FTE be the game of Two Lies and a Truth rather than the knife game
> 
> Warning(s): Spoilers from Chapters 2, 4, and 5; a little bit of angst coming close to the end

“Two lies and a truth?”

Shuichi looked up from his book as Kokichi grinned widely at him.

“Yup! I’m giving you a chance to try and uncover aaaaaaaaaaall of my dirty secrets! It’s basically a once in a lifetime opportunity!” he lounged back in his seat, propping his feet up on the table in the dining hall. “What do you think, Mister Detective? Isn’t it a good deal?” he asked.

“Well…I guess…” Shuichi bookmarked the book he was reading. “I mean, it’s better than what you suggested before…” he trailed off.

“I mean, we  ** _COULD_**  always go back to playing the knife game.” Kokichi spoke teasingly.

Shuichi shook his head.

“No thanks. Let’s play this instead.” Shuichi looked over at Kokichi. “How do we play?” he asked.

“It’s pretty much like two truths and a lie. You just need to pick out the truth.” Kokichi explained.

“Okay. Sounds simple enough.” Shuichi said.

“Okie dokie! Now that you know how to play, how about you go first, Saihara-chan?” Kokichi suggested.

“Okay…um…” Shuichi drummed his fingers along the surface of the table. “Well…I don’t like Sherlock Holmes, I like gossip, and the only thing I know how to make is an omelette.” he said.

“Oh, that one’s easy! The truth is that the only thing you know how to make is an omelette!” Kokichi exclaimed.

“Yeah…” Shuichi trailed off.

“You know, if Toujou-chan were still alive, then maybe she could’ve helped you up your cooking game.” Kokichi pointed out.

Shuichi swallowed at the mention of their deceased classmate. He watched as Kokichi stared at him like he were expecting an answer. He decided to indulge the supreme leader with one before he began to tease him.

“Maybe…” he trailed off.

He reached for his glass of water and tentatively took a sip from it.

“It’s your turn, Ouma-kun.” he said.

“Okay! So, I have over 10,000 members in my top secret organization, I drink one bottle of Panta a day, and I have committed murders in the past!” he declared.

Shuichi stared, thinking over what the truth might be. He remembered Kokichi boasting about how he had many followers and that his organization had over 10,000 members in it. He also knows of the supreme leader’s crazy addiction to Panta. It was like the sugary sweet concoction was Kokichi’s drug. So, there was no way he would drink just one bottle a day. He figured that the second one was a lie. He also considered Kokichi’s behavior throughout the whole killing game thus far. He had been pushing for the killing game to commence so many times, even going so far as to create discord among the other students. However, no matter how many times Kokichi had advocated for the killing game, he had never committed a murder. So, the last one had to also be a lie. That left him with only one choice.

“The truth is that you have over 10,000 members in your secret organization.” he said.

“Oooooooh, Saihara-chan is actually pretty good at this!” Kokichi gushed.

“Are you doubting my ability to pick out the truth?” Shuichi asked, arching a brow in confusion.

“Nishishi~! I never said anything like that, my beloved.” Kokichi said.

Shuichi sighed.

“Well, I guess it’s my turn now. So, my favorite season is winter, I drink coffee with sugar and cream in the morning, and I like watching detective series.” he said.

“The third one is the truth. I mean, you  ** _are_**  a detective, after all.” Kokichi pointed out.

“I guess that one was a little too easy…” Shuichi trailed off.

“Now it’s my turn! I absolutely love pig’s feet, I’ve gone scuba diving a few times, and I drink black coffee.” Kokichi said.

Right off the bat, he knew that the thing about pig’s feet and black coffee was a flat out lie. According to the supreme leader’s report card on the Monopad, he despised pig’s feet (and pork in general). He also refused to drink his coffee black. He could not have coffee without cream and a buttload of sugar. So, the truth had to be about the scuba diving.

“Um…the truth is that you’ve gone scuba diving a few times?” he asked.

“Nope! That’s a lie!” Kokichi chirped, stretching his hands out in front of him.

“Eh? But…the other two are lies…?” Shuichi pointed out as Kokichi dropped his hands down onto his lap.

“Exactly! That’s because all of them are lies!” he declared.

“What?! But that’s not even—!” Shuichi let out an exasperated sigh, bringing a hand up to rub his temple. “Ouma-kun, that is not fair.” he stated sternly.

“Nishishi~You should know me by now, Saihara-chan! I don’t play fair!” Kokichi pointed out.

“I should’ve known…” he took another sip from his water. “I’ll go again.” he said.

They continued to play for the next twenty minutes, Kokichi spewing out lies whenever it was his turn. Shuichi would then proceed to scold him for continuing to disobey the rules of the game.

“Okay, okay, fine! If it’ll satisfy my beloved Saihara-chan, then I’ll definitely be more serious about this!” Kokichi stated.

“Ouma-kun, I really hope you’re not lying about that, either.” Shuichi warned.

“No, no, I’m being serious this time!” Kokichi brought his legs off the table. “So, how about we get deep here?” he suggested.

Shuichi swallowed, wondering what Kokichi defined as deep. Knowing the supreme leader, it might be something along the lines of mass murder or things that go against every moral thing out there.

“Alrighty! So,” Kokichi clasped his hands together and rested them on the table, “I have never thought of murdering anyone here since this game began, I have never let anyone know how I really feel, and,” he leaned in closer towards Shuichi, “I may or may not have fallen for you, Saihara-chan.” he said.

Shuichi swallowed as he contemplated what the truth might be. However, it was quite hard to do so when all of them seemed very plausible. Kokichi had never thought of committing a murder even when he actively advocated it and even went so far as to be all buddy-buddy with Monobear. He also kept up a heavy facade, hiding who he truly was under all of his lies and—

Wait.

Did Kokichi say that he had fallen for him?

He stared at him in surprise.

“I…” he trailed off.

“Hm? What is it, Saihara-chan? Do you know what the truth is?” he asked.

“I…I’m not quite sure…they all sound very plausible…” Shuichi trailed off.

“Even the last one?” Kokichi asked.

“Eh?” Shuichi questioned.

“Do you really think me having romantic feelings for you is actually true?” Kokichi asked.

“Uh…” he trailed off.

“Well? What do you think, Mister Detective?” Kokichi leaned in closer to him, their breaths mingling with one another. “Does it look like I have feelings for you?” he asked.

“W-Well…I—“ Kokichi cut him off.

“Hm, maybe I do, maybe I don’t! Who knows~!” Kokichi pulled away. “Well, I’ve got things to do, so thanks for playing this final game with me, Saihara-chan!” he chirped, hopping out of his seat and whirling around.

“W-Wait!” Shuichi stood up. “Ouma-kun, do you actually like me?” he asked.

Kokichi turned, bringing his hands behind his head as he shrugged.

“Figure it out on your own, Shuichi.” he said before slipping out of the dining hall.

Shuichi stood there, Kokichi’s words swirling around in his head. He wanted to run after him, demand that he tell him the truth behind his cryptic words. But, he didn’t.

Maybe if he had, then things wouldn’t have gone downhill.

Maybe Kokichi wouldn’t have manipulated Gonta into killing Miu.

Maybe Kokichi wouldn’t have had to take on the role of the mastermind in order to execute his do-or-die plan.

Maybe…

Maybe Kokichi wouldn’t have ended his life to save them all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr @kawaiikichi!  
> Link: http://kawaiikichi.tumblr.com/


	4. Whatever the Birthday Boy Wants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today is Kokichi’s birthday and Shuichi forgot to buy ingredients to make his boyfriend a spectacular birthday breakfast! So, at six thirty in the morning, he slips out of their apartment and rushes off to the nearest grocery store…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One-Shot Notes: Day 4 of Oumasai Week (Birthdays/Hope); I chose to do birthdays because it was Ouma's birthday at the time and I simply couldn't pass up the opportunity to do a b-day one shot; This is actually named Birthday Breakfast on Tumblr, but I changed the title to Whatever the Birthday Boy Wants here because it seemed like a better title; Rantaro and Keebo are also in this one-shot; Keebo is a human in this

Shuichi was awoken by the faint sound of his alarm going off on his phone. He reached out, grabbing for his phone on the nightstand by the bed.

Why did he set an alarm for 6 a.m. again?

He turned his phone on and paled upon seeing the reminder that popped up on his phone.

**Kichi’s Birthday!!! Gotta make him his birthday breakfast before he gets up!!!**

“Shit…!” he breathed out.

It wasn’t that he had forgotten his boyfriend’s birthday was today (if that were to happen, then he was sure that Kokichi would ignore him for a good while before warming back up to him because Kokichi Ouma is petty like that). It was the fact that he forgot to buy the food he needed to make said breakfast.

“Oh, dammit to hell…” he murmured under his breath.

He went into his messages and typed out a text to the one person he knew would be up at this time.

**Shuichi S:** Hey, what grocery store would be open at this time???

**Rantaro A:** wth y u have 2 go 2 the grocery store???? [xx_emoji_thinking_xx][xx_emoji_thinking_xx][xx_emoji_thinking_xx]

**Shuichi S:** Today’s Kichi’s birthday and I forgot I was going to make breakfast for him…

**Rantaro A:** wow arent u a gr8 bf

**Shuichi S:**  Shut up [xx_emoji_annoyed_xx]

**Rantaro A:** anyway kuma mart should be open

**Rantaro A:** they are a 24/7 mart after all

**Shuichi S:**  OMG thank you so much, Amami-kun!!!

**Rantaro A:** anytime

Shuichi looked at the time on his phone, seeing that it was currently 6:10.

“Okay…okay, you got this, Shuichi.” he slowly sat up in bed. “So, the nearest Kuma Mart is thirty minutes away, twenty minutes if I take the bike. But the problem here is how I’m going to get the items home. The bike does not have a basket in the back. I mean, I could just hang the bags from the handlebar, but then I’d be knocking the groceries around with my legs while I bike. I’m also going to buy eggs, so I don’t know…” he calculated the time in his head. “If I go now, I should finish shopping at around quarter to seven. Then, I can get home by half past seven and…wait, wouldn’t Kokichi be up by then? Actually, wait. He never gets up early when it's his day off.” he reached up to run his fingers through his messy bedhead. “Aaaaaagh, why is this so hard…?!”

He then came up with an idea.

“Wait a minute…if I can call a taxi, then I wouldn’t have to worry about using the bike.” he said.

He got ready to slip out of bed when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his torso. He glanced down and through the dark, he could see Kokichi sleeping peacefully, arms wrapped around Shuichi's torso as he snuggled against him.

He sighed softly. As much as he wanted to stay in bed and cuddle with his boyfriend, he couldn't. He had things to do, after all.

He reached down and pried Kokichi’s arms from around his waist, placing them by his side. He rested Kokichi’s head on the pillow and he managed to slip out of the bed as Kokichi let out a small whine, face twisted in confusion as he grasped at the air.

He smiled softly, crouching down and running his fingers through his hair.

“I’ll be back soon, Kichi. I have to go do something.” he whispered.

He leaned in and pressed a chaste kiss to his forehead. He then pecked him on the lips before pulling away and heading into their walk-in closet. He quickly threw on a faded grey shirt, a black cardigan, black jeans, and checkered Vans that Kokichi bought for his birthday two years ago. He quietly slipped out of the bedroom and headed into the living area.

He grabbed his keys out of the glass bowl on the kitchen counter and he exited the apartment that him and Kokichi lived in, being met with a light morning breeze. He hurried down the steps as he spotted a taxi coming down the road.

“Taxi!” he called out, picking up the pace as he began to wave wildly.

The taxi came to a screeching halt as Shuichi scrambled over to the curb, opening the door and sliding in.

“Take me to the closest Kuma Mart!” he said, closing the door behind him.

The driver chuckled.

“My, you seem to be in a hurry to get some groceries.” he commented.

Shuichi laughed nervously.

“I guess so…” he trailed off as the driver pulled off from the curb and began to head down the road.

“So,” the driver looked at Shuichi through the rear view mirror, “why are you going to buy groceries at six twenty-five in the morning?” he asked.

“Ah…actually, today is my boyfriend’s birthday and I forgot to buy the ingredients I needed to make him breakfast. So here I am, rushing to a grocery store at…” Shuichi checked the time on his phone. “Six twenty-seven in the morning.” he explained.

“I see, I see.” the driver said as he turned left.

Shuichi glanced out the window, watching as the sky began to brighten up, streaks of purple and red bleeding into the darkness. The sun slowly peeked out of the horizon.

About forty-five minutes later, the taxi pulled up in front of Kuma Mart. Shuichi fished through his wallet and pulled out thirty dollars.

“Keep the change!” he exclaimed, handing the cash to the driver as he scrambled out of the vehicle.

Before the driver could say anything, he slammed the vehicle door shut and he ran into the grocery store.

“Okay…” he grabbed for a shopping basket. “So, I know that Kokichi absolutely adores chocolate chip pancakes. He’ll also want grape jelly with that…” he murmured under his breath as he went about the grocery store, picking up what he needed.

He picked up chocolate chip pancake mix, grape jelly, a medium sized bottle of maple syrup, a carton of eggs, a bottle of orange juice, a pack of bacon, and a twelve pack of grape Panta (he knew Kokichi was going to want some at some point in the day). He got up to the cash register and was surprised to see who was manning the register.

“Keebo!” he exclaimed in surprise.

“Oh! Saihara-kun!” the blond smiled at him. “What are you doing here so early?” he asked as Shuichi began putting his items down on the conveyor belt.

“Ah…just some last minute shopping…” he trailed off.

Keebo grabbed for the box of chocolate chip pancake mix as he spoke.

“Did Ouma-kun make you go do it?” he asked, scanning the box and placing it in one of the plastic bags.

Shuichi shook his head.

“No. It’s his birthday today and I forgot to buy things for breakfast.” he explained.

“Oh, shoot! You know, I forgot that it’s his birthday today!” Keebo scanned the pack of bacon. “Usually, you’re quite organized when it comes to things like this. What made you end up rushing?” he asked.

“Ah…I had a lot of things going on these past few weeks. This case I’m working on has been eating up all my time and I didn’t get around to grocery shopping at all.” Shuichi explained.

“I see…” Keebo finished scanning all of his items. “Your total is going to be $15.65.” he said.

Shuichi swiped his card and typed in his pin. He watched as the pinpad showed that the transaction was approved and Keebo printed off his receipt.

“Well, here is your receipt and your groceries! Have a great day and tell Ouma-kun I said happy birthday!” he said.

“I’ll be sure to tell him. And thanks, Keebo!” Shuichi said as he hurried out of the grocery store.

By the time he stepped out, it was already bright out. He began to wave over a taxi as he took his phone out and looked at the time. His eyes widened in shock.

“It’s almost eight thirty?!” he exclaimed in shock.

S _hit! And Kokichi usually wakes up at nine thirty on his days off! Will I be able to get back and finish make everything in time?!_ he asked himself.

A taxi pulled up to the curb and he opened the door, practically flying into the backseat.

“Please take me to Garden Apartments!” he said.

“You got it.” the driver replied before pulling away from the curb and driving off.

The taxi arrived at the apartment building about a half hour later and Shuichi handed the driver some cash before dashing out. He raced up the stairs to the sixth floor, approaching Room 614D. He unlocked the door and stumbled into the apartment.

“Gotta make breakfast, gotta make breakfast…” he closed the door behind him and kicked off his shoes. “Hurry it up, Shuichi, hurry it up…!” he chanted under his breath as he ran into the kitchen.

He took out a few skillet pans and put them on the stove, greasing them lightly with butter and lighting up the burners on the stove. He took out the box of pancake mix, the carton of eggs, and the pack of bacon.

“Okay…I should quickly scramble these eggs and put the bacon in the pan…” he murmured.

He got to work, cracking three eggs into the pan and laying down five strips of bacon inside another pan. While those were cooking, he got to work on the pancake batter.

Minutes passed as Shuichi continued cooking breakfast. After a little while, he finished everything. He took out two plates and began piling them with pancakes, eggs, and bacon. As he cracked open the bottle of grape jelly, he heard the familiar sound of Grease Lightning coming from inside their room. Usually, when music came from their room at nine thirty, it meant that Kokichi was awake.

“Oh boy, he’s up…” he muttered under his breath as he added grape jelly on top of the pancakes. He drizzled some maple syrup on top and he carried the plates over to the small dining table as he heard the sound of feet pattering against the hardwood floor.

“Mmmmmm…” a yawn came from the hall. “Shuichi…?” he heard Kokichi mutter out.

He turned, watching as Kokichi stood in the hall in one of Shuichi’s shirts, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

“Yes, Kichi?” he answered.

“Where did you end up going…? I woke up and didn’t see you beside me…” he murmured.

Shuichi swallowed, watching how the shirt slowly slipped down his boyfriend’s shoulder. He wanted nothing more than to jump him, but he had to keep his composure.

“Ah…Well…” he reached up to scratch at the back of his head. “I had to step out for a bit…” he trailed off.

Kokichi arched a brow as he stared at Shuichi.

“Really? And where did you end up going, my beloved Shuichi?” he then began to sniff at the air. “And something smells insanely delicious.” he stated.

“Well, I’m glad you asked, Kokichi.” Shuichi gestured to the breakfast on the table. “I made breakfast for us.” he said.

Kokichi glanced over at the kitchen table, eyes sparkling.

“Oooooooooh! My beloved made breakfast?! My, this is quite rare!” he exclaimed as he bounded over to Shuichi, wrapping his arms around his waist.

“Whoa!” Shuichi exclaimed, catching his balance before the two of them ended up toppling to the ground.

“So?” Kokichi tilted his head up, purple locking on gold. “What’s the occasion, my dear?” he asked.

Shuichi smiled softly, reaching down to caress Kokichi’s cheek.

“Happy Birthday, Kokichi.” he said.

Kokichi stared at him, genuine surprise dancing around in his eyes. He blinked slowly as he spoke.

“Wait, what? Really? That’s today?” he asked.

“Eh?” Shuichi’s expression morphed into one of confusion. “Did you really forget that today is your birthday?” he asked.

“Noooooope!” a wide grin then broke across his lips. “Nishishi~! That was a lie. Of course I knew all along that today is my birthday!” he declared.

Shuichi sighed deeply.

“Kokichi…” he trailed off.

“However,” Kokichi pulled away slightly, “what  ** _did_**  catch me by surprise was how you managed to remember that today is my birthday.” he stated, jabbing his index finger into Shuichi’s chest.

“Huh? But, how could I possibly forget that today is your birthday?” Shuichi asked.

“Your detective case, duh. I mean, that case has been the only thing on your mind these past few weeks. You were so focused on it that I wouldn’t have been surprised if you forgot about my birthday.” Kokichi explained.

“Well, I remembered. I always have and I always will. I will always celebrate your birthday with you no matter what.” Shuichi stated.

Kokichi stared up at him, various emotions flickering through his eyes. A light blush collected on his cheeks as he spoke.

“You…You really mean that…?” he asked, lowering his gaze to their feet.

“Of course I do. You’re my boyfriend, after all.” Shuichi leaned down and pressed a kiss to Kokichi’s cheek. “Now, I suggest we eat before the food gets cold.” he suggested as he began to pull away from the hug.

“Ah, ah! Not just yet!” Kokichi grabbed for the sleeve of Shuichi’s cardigan. “Kiss me for real.” he said.

Shuichi chuckled.

“Alright, whatever the birthday boy wants.” he said before dipping his head down and capturing his boyfriend’s lips in a soft kiss, hand moving to rest on his shoulder. 

Kokichi smiled into the kiss as Shuichi pulled away. He giggled, reaching up to cup Shuichi’s cheeks and deliver a light peck to his lips.  
  
“Now that’s better.” he pulled away and made his way over to the dining table, examining the food. “So, what’s the menu?” he asked.

“Chocolate chip pancakes with grape jam and maple syrup, scrambled eggs, bacon, and orange juice.” Shuichi explained.

“Ah, you know me so well.” Kokichi said as he sat down across from Shuichi.

They reached for their utensils and they began to dig into their food. Kokichi cut a piece of pancake covered in jam and maple syrup and he put it in his mouth.

“Mmmmmm…” he chewed as he looked at Shuichi. “You really outdid yourself here, my beloved.” he said.

“Ah…thanks…” Shuichi trailed off as he stabbed some eggs with his fork.  
  
They continued to eat in relative silence, utensils clinking against plates. Shuichi looked up from his almost empty plate as he noticed some jam at the corner of Kokichi’s mouth.

“Ah, Kokichi, you’ve got some jam at the corner of your mouth.” he commented.

“I do?” Kokichi questioned, lowering his forkful of pancake drenched in maple syrup and jam.

“Yeah, you do.” Shuichi stood up, pulling a napkin out from the napkin holder and he began to make his way over to him. “Here, let me wipe that off for you.” he said as he reached out towards him with the napkin.

“Ah, ah!” Kokichi turned his head away from the napkin. “I want you to lick it off my face.” he said.

“What?!” Shuichi’s cheeks turned bright red at Kokichi’s bold statement.

“What? Are you acting coy, my beloved?” Kokichi fluttered his lashes. “We’ve been together for three and a half years. There’s no need to be shy.” he said.

“I…I get that, but…” Shuichi sighed. “Okay, you know what? Fine. I’ll do it.” he said as he placed the napkin down on the table.

He rested his hand on the kitchen table before leaning in and pressing his mouth to the corner of Kokichi’s lips. He hesitantly poked his tongue out and licked at the jam there.

“Nishishi~! My beloved isn’t as coy as I thought he was! Now, to reward him with a kiss.” he said before turning his head and mashing his lips against Shuichi’s in a kiss.

Shuichi’s eyes flew open, taken aback by the sudden kiss. He instantly lost himself in it, the taste of sugar and maple syrup on Kokichi’s lips driving him crazy. Kokichi watched him with a sly look as he pulled away.

“I…I thought today is your birthday…why are you rewarding me?” Shuichi asked, cheeks flushing red.

“Well, maybe the birthday boy wants a kiss from his beloved.” Kokichi tilted his head to the side. “What, is it too wrong to ask for one?” he asked, blinking his eyes innocently.

Shuichi chuckled.

“Okay, okay, you win.” he said, knocking his forehead against Kokichi’s.

Kokichi giggled.

“Sooooooooo, I was thinking of having a full-on makeout session!” he chirped.

“Like, right now?” Shuichi asked.

“Yup~! We can pack up everything into containers and eat ‘em later! What I want now is to have me some Shuichi.” Kokichi explained.

Shuichi laughed.

“Gosh, you are so ridiculous sometimes…” he trailed off.

“But you like ridiculous. It’s why you’re dating me, after all.” Kokichi pointed out.

“I can't exactly argue with that, now can I...” Shuichi replied.

“Precisely! So? Can we?” Kokichi asked.

Shuichi smiled, leaning in to press a kiss to Kokichi’s cheek.

“Whatever the birthday boy wants.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr @kawaiikichi!  
> Link: http://kawaiikichi.tumblr.com/


	5. Anniversary Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s their five year anniversary and Kokichi hasn’t heard from Shuichi once today. Just what is Shuichi doing that is more important than celebrating their anniversary together?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One-Shot Notes: This is Day 5 of Oumasai Week (Anniversaries/Despair); I ended up going with anniversaries because I wasn't really feeling the whole despair prompt at that time; Keebo (Human!Keebo) makes an appearance while Kaede and Rantaro are mentioned
> 
> Warnings: None~!

Kokichi pressed his cheek against the palm of his hand, pulling up some of his strawberry milkshake through a purple straw.

“This is so ridiculous!” he let go of the straw. “Why hasn’t Shuichi called or texted me yet?!” he whined.

“I…I’m sure he’s quite busy, Ouma-kun!” Keebo said, hoping to reassure his friend.

“Busy?! How busy is he to not be able to tell me happy anniversary?!” Kokichi hissed.

“Ouma-kun—“

“We’ve been dating for five years! Five years!” Kokichi shouted, catching the attention of several people and waiters in the diner they were eating lunch at.

“Ou…Ouma-kun! Please calm down! We are out in public!” Keebo then looked over at the people staring at them. “I do apologize for his behavior! We’ll make sure to be more quiet!” he exclaimed.

Everyone went back to what they were doing as Keebo let out an exasperated sigh.

“Ouma-kun, I understand that you’re upset, but please try not to cause to a scene.” he told him.

Kokichi slumped onto the table, glowering at Keebo with a pout.

“You don’t know what it’s like to be in my shoes, Keeboy. You’ve never had your significant other forget your anniversary.” he stated.

“What?! I clearly understand what it is like when someone forgets a very important date!” Keebo exclaimed in shock.

“Yeah right. You don’t even know how to read the atmosphere properly. Heck, you couldn’t even tell when Iruma-chan was actually being serious when she spilled her feelings out to you.” Kokichi stated bluntly.

“That…!” Keebo turned an embarrassing shade of red. “We don’t talk about that!” he snapped as Kokichi’s phone vibrated against the table.

Kokichi sat up instantly, grabbing for his phone and looking at the phone. He then let out a loud sigh.

“Well, it’s about damn time!” he exclaimed as he went into his messages and read the message he just received.

 **Shuichi ♥** **: Hey, Kokichi! Sorry that I’m texting you so late in the day. Meet me @ the attached address in twenty minutes.**

Kokichi arched a brow.

“What the heck…?” he muttered under his breath.

“Hm? What is it, Ouma-kun?” Keebo asked, dipping a fry into some ketchup.

“Shuichi finally texted me.” Kokichi said.

“He did?! Well, that’s spectacular news!” Keebo exclaimed.

“Well, yeah, it is, but he wants me to come to this address right here!” Kokichi stated, showing his phone to him.

“Hmmm…” Keebo took the phone from Kokichi and he looked at the address. “2771 East Pine Drive…” he arched a brow. “Hey, isn’t this in the new community that they finished building?” he asked.

“I wouldn’t know.” Kokichi replied, shrugging his shoulders as he drank some more of his milkshake.

“No, this has to be it. This address is located in the new community, The Ridge.” Keebo handed Kokichi’s phone back to him. “I know how to get here. I can take you, if you want.” he offered.

“Whaaaaaaaaaaat?! But, I can get there all by myself! I don’t need a robot to accompany me!” Kokichi pointed out.

“Wha—?! Stop comparing me to a robot!” Keebo complained.

“Nishishi~! But, you act like one, Keeboy.” Kokichi teased.

Keebo let out an exasperated sigh.

“Goodness gracious…” he slowly sat up. “Shall we go or do you wish to continue dissing me?” he asked.

“I would loooooooove to continue dissing you, but I really need to go talk to my beloved. So, take me there.” he said.

“Okay, okay.” Keebo said as they slid out of the booth they were in and they exited the diner.

* * *

“Okay, this should be the place…” Keebo murmured as he pulled up in front of a beige one story house.

“Thanks, Keeboy!” Kokichi chirped, unbuckling his seat belt and jumping out of the vehicle. He closed the door behind him and turned to wave at Keebo.

“Bye, Keeboy! I hope you get into a car accident!” he declared.

“How dare you! That’s just cruel, Ouma-kun!” Keebo snapped.

“Nishishi~! Juuuuuust kidding!” Keebo pulled away from the curb. “Bye now!” he called out as Keebo sped down the road, waving wildly.

He lowered his hand and turned to look at the house as Shuichi emerged from the front door.

“Ah! Kokichi!” he called out.

“Shuichi Saihara!” Kokichi watched as his boyfriend of five years made his way over to him. “Explain to me what the hell is going on!” he snapped.

“Huh? What do you mean?” he asked.

“Don’t act stupid, love. Do you know what today is?” Kokichi asked.

“Um…today is July 23rd…?” Shuichi answered.

Kokichi let out an irritated huff, tapping his foot against the concrete.

“Today is our anniversary!” he crossed his arms over his chest. “Did you forget?!” he asked.

“No! I absolutely did not!” Shuichi exclaimed in shock.

“Then, why didn’t you text or call me?!”

“I was busy, Kokichi!”

“Busy doing what?!”

“Getting you your anniversary gift!”

Kokichi eyes Shuichi curiously, an eyebrow arched.

“An anniversary gift…?” he asked.

“Yes.” Shuichi replied.

“What kind of anniversary gift are we talking here?” Kokichi looked over Shuichi’s shoulder at the house they stood in front of. “Does it have anything to do with this house?” he asked.

“Oh, it has everything to do with this house.” Shuichi said as he dropped a pair of keys into Kokichi’s hand.

Kokichi rose the pair of keys into the air, watching the purple dice keychain in the sunlight.

“What is this supposed to mean?” Kokichi asked, jangling the keys in Shuichi’s face.

“They’re yours.” Shuichi replied.

“I’m not sure I follow, love. Either you explain to me what’s going on or I will call an Uber and go back to my apartment.” Kokichi said.

“The keys. They’re for the house. The house is yours.” Shuichi explained.

Kokichi stopped jangling the keys, lowering his hand as he stared at Shuichi with a blank look on his face.

“Wait, what?” he asked.

“I am giving you this house.” Shuichi said.

“So…you’re telling me that you’re giving me a house as my anniversary present?” Kokichi asked.

“Oh, that’s not all.” Shuichi began to dig through his jeans pocket. “Guess who’ll be moving in with you.” he said, pulling out a pair of keys identical to the one in Kokichi’s hand.

Kokichi gaped at the sight of the keys dangling from Shuichi’s finger. The green dice keychain confirmed what Kokichi was thinking in that moment.

“Wait a second…are we…?” he asked.

Shuichi nodded.

“Yeah. I’ve finally decided that now is a good time to buy a house and move in together.” Shuichi explained.

“No way. Oh my god.” Kokichi stared at him in shock. “When did you…?” he asked.

“My uncle surprised me with a huge check at work and told me to go buy a house so that you and I can start living together. So, I did some looking around and found this place. The community is close to both of our workplaces and our basic necessities are nearby, as well. As soon as I saw that this house was within the budget, I—“ he was cut off by Kokichi flying into his arms.

“Ah!” Shuichi exclaimed, nearly stumbling backwards in surprise.

Kokichi gripped at the fabric of Shuichi’s shirt lightly, burying his face in his chest.

“I can’t believe it…we’re actually going to be moving in together…” he trailed off.

“Yeah.” Shuichi replied.

“However,” Kokichi pulled away from the hug, glancing up at Shuichi, “I can’t move in just yet. I have to try and sell my apartment.” he explained.

“Oh, about that…” Shuichi trailed off.

Kokichi arched a brow.

“Hm?” he asked.

“I already got that covered.” Shuichi said.

“What?! When did that happen?!” Kokichi asked.

“It was a whole long process. Amami-kun and Akamatsu-san have been looking for an apartment and I told them that I plan on having you move with me into the house, so I went ahead and got the paperwork done. You remember that day I took you on that shopping spree?” Shuichi asked.

“Yeah, I do.” Kokichi replied.

“Yeah, while we were there, Amami-kun and Akamatsu-san looked at your apartment and decided they wanted it. So, we got the apartment sold. And then today, after you left to go hang out with Keebo, we moved all your things out and we moved their things in. I was just finished unpacking your things and putting them where they needed to be when you came.” Shuichi explained.

Kokichi stared, taking in what Shuichi said.

“Goodness, all that was happening and I didn’t even notice? I must be losing my touch.” he commented.

Shuichi chuckled.

“I think I’m taking after you. You know, with all the lying and stuff.” he commented.

“Indeed, you are.” Kokichi looked over at the house. “Well? Are you going to show me around our new home or should we continue to stand out here in each other’s arms? I mean, I'm not necessarily complaining.” he said with a wink.

Shuichi's cheeks flushed red.

“I...I'll take you inside!” he exclaimed before taking Kokichi’s hand and leading him inside.

* * *

Music came from in the kitchen as Kokichi made his way down the hall in a pair of checkered boxers and one of Shuichi’s graphic t-shirts.

He watched as Shuichi stood by the stove, stirring something in a skillet. He smiled, making his way over to him and hugging him from behind.

“What you got cooking there, my beloved?” he asked.

“Ah, it’s some curry. I know how much you like Indian food.” Shuichi explained.

“But you don’t like spicy food, Shuichi.” Kokichi pointed out.

“It’s mild curry, so it won’t be too spicy.” Shuichi explained.

“Alright.” Kokichi said.

He nuzzled his nose into Shuichi’s back, listening to the sounds of the curry sizzling into the pan and Shuichi humming occasionally to whatever was playing on the radio.

“Alright. Now it says to simmer for a bit before it’s done.” he said before reaching for a cover and covering the skillet.

He turned, looking down at Kokichi as a familiar song began to play.

“Hey…you hear that?” he asked.

“I do.” Kokichi smiled up at him. “It’s the song we danced to when we first met.” he said.

“And that was at Akamatsu-san’s twentieth birthday party, right?” he asked.

“Yup.” Kokichi hooked his fingers into the belt loops of Shuichi’s pants. “You were dressed in a plain white shirt, faded jeans that you borrowed from Amami-chan, and black Converse.” he said.

“And you were wearing a black crop top with suspenders, faded short shorts, and checkered Vans.” Shuichi said.

“Indeed. You were so hesitant to talk to me that Amami-chan ‘bumped’ you into me. Then, you asked to dance with me. You remember what I said to you?” Kokichi asked as they began to sway slowly to the beat.

“You said that you only dance with professionals.” Shuichi said, a chuckle escaping his lips.

“You know I was messing with you then, right?” Kokichi asked.

Shuichi nodded.

“I knew you were. You even admitted you were.” he said, taking Kokichi’s hand in his and resting his other hand on his boyfriend’s hip, pulling him closer as they danced. Kokichi rested his head against Shuichi’s chest as he softly sang the lyrics.

“Baby, I’m crazy ‘bout you…and I would be lying if I said that I could live this life without you…even though I don’t tell you all the time, you had my heart a long, long time ago…” he pressed a kiss to the top of Kokichi’s head. “In case you didn’t know…” he trailed off.

Kokichi smiled as they continued to dance. After a few moments, he rose his head up to look at Shuichi.

“Hey, Shuichi.” Kokichi said.

“Hmmm?” Shuichi hummed in response.

“When we danced to this song, did you ever think that we would end up here? You know, being in this relationship, being together for this long, and even living in a house together.” Kokichi asked.

“I never thought we would end up here, to be honest. You were being quite difficult after we met and began getting to know each other. You also kept lying about how you felt about me, so I almost thought that pursuing you was a lost cause. But, I’m really glad we pulled through in the end.” he looked at Kokichi. “What about you? Did you think we’d end up where we are today?” he asked.

“Nooooooooope~! I thought we were going to break up two weeks after we hooked up! It’s a miracle that we lasted for five years!” Kokichi exclaimed.

“Eh?! You had no faith in us?!” Shuichi exclaimed in surprise.

“None at all~” Kokichi singsonged.

Shuichi sighed.

“Figured…” he muttered.

Kokichi glanced at him before reaching up to cup Shuichi’s cheek. He then leaned in, pressing a chaste kiss to Shuichi’s lips. He broke away, their lips barely touching.

“Just kidding.” he rested his forehead against Shuichi’s. “From the moment you kissed me after that confession, I knew we were going to go far.” he whispered softly before moving in and kissing him again.


	6. Abandonment of the Throne (Light NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi Ouma has had to live as his dead sister, Fumiko Ouma, his whole life. He’s had his life dictated for him, even the person he is to wed was picked by his parents. However, when he finds love in the form of his bodyguard, Shuichi Saihara, he will stop at nothing to get what he wants. Even if it means bending the rules.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One-Shot Notes: This is Day 6 of Oumasai Week (Alternate Universe/Talentswap); I decided to go with Alternate Universe; this is a Medieval Japan AU with emperors and empresses; Kokichi is an empress (the reason for him being an empress rather than an emperor will be discussed in this) with Shuichi being his bodyguard
> 
> Warning(s): Violence, light NSFW (it's not graphic, but I figured I'd mention it just in case); read at your own risk!

From the day Kokichi was born, he had his fate written in stone. He was to become the Empress of Japan.  
  
After the death of his sister, Fumiko, he had no choice but to replace her and keep his gender a secret, dressing as a woman in luxurious kimonos and wearing many layers of makeup. He had no right to be who he truly was.  
  
He couldn’t be Kokichi Ouma when he was forced to become Fumiko Ouma.  
  
His marriage had also been set from the day he was born. However, he never felt love for his partner.  
  
He was in love with someone else.  
  
And that someone else came in the form of his bodyguard, Shuichi Saihara.

* * *

Kokichi sat before his vanity, watching his reflection in the mirror.  
  
It was the night before his wedding. As per tradition, him and his partner were to walk the town and greet the townspeople. The townspeople would light the streets with lanterns in hopes of creating a path for the couple’s bright future. They would be walking towards the shrine, where his partner would then get down on one knee, kiss his hand, and promise to protect him with his life before kissing him in front of the townspeople. It was a tradition that had to be upheld.  
  
It was also a tradition that Kokichi loathed. He had never kissed his partner even once, saving those moments for when he would sneak in kisses with Shuichi where no one else could see them.  
  
He examined the heavy makeup covering his face. The white powder made his skin look paler than it actually was (and he was pretty pale) and the bright red of his lips stood out. He had the area around his eyes painted in red. His hair was pulled up into a very elaborate chignon bun, a couple strands framing his face. Many red and gold hairpins were placed in his hair to keep the style in place.  
  
He then glanced down at his outfit. He wore an elaborate red and gold dress with a robe that had gold trim along the edges and the sleeves of the robe, a gold obi keeping the robe from slipping off. Gold designs were embroidered into the sleeves. When he stood, the robe touched the floor and followed behind him in a small train.  
  
He let out a small sigh as the sliding doors slid open. He turned, the jewelry he wore jingling with the movement of his head. His breath caught in his throat at the sight of his bodyguard standing in the doorway.  
  
Shuichi stood before him, wearing a deep blue kimono with a grey hakama and a pair of geta slippers on his feet. His katana sat in its sheath, resting at his hip. His hair was styled the same as always with one strand of hair sticking up in the air.  
  
“Shuichi…” he whispered out.  
  
“Empress Fumiko, it is almost time for the Lantern Walk.” Shuichi stared at Kokichi as he slid the doors shut behind him. “Your mother and father require your presence in the throne room.” he said.  
  
“Shuichi…Shuichi, I…” he slowly stood, picking up his skirts so that he could make his way over to Shuichi without tripping over himself. “I don’t think I can do this…” he trailed off.  
  
“Empress Fumiko, what are you saying? You cannot back out of this now.” Shuichi stated, eyebrows furrowed as he frowned slightly.  
  
“Please, Shuichi. Call me Kokichi. We’re alone in my room, you know.” Kokichi said.  
  
Shuichi sighed.  
  
“Kokichi—“ he was cut off by Kokichi reaching up to cup Shuichi’s cheek. He ran his thumb along the rise of Shuichi’s cheekbone, marveling at the sight of him.  
  
“Shuichi…” he whispered before beginning to close the distance between them.  
  
Shuichi’s eyes grew wide.  
  
“Kokichi, we can’t be doing this—“ Kokichi shushed him.  
  
“Why can’t we? Nobody’s watching.” he said before pressing his lips to Shuichi’s.  
  
Shuichi stiffened under the touch. Kokichi pressed his lips more against Shuichi’s, hoping to get him to respond. He rested a hand on Shuichi’s shoulder as Shuichi pulled away.  
  
“No. This…This isn’t right. Kokichi, we…we can’t keep doing this.” Shuichi brought his hands to Kokichi’s shoulders. “You are getting married tomorrow.” he said.  
  
Kokichi shook his head.  
  
“I don’t care. You are the one that I love, not him.” Kokichi leaned back in towards him. “Don’t you love me too, Shuichi?” he whispered, his voice low and sultry.  
  
Shuichi swallowed, staring into Kokichi’s mesmerizing purple eyes. The soft, feather-like caress of his cheek and Kokichi’s breath on his lips made his skin tingle.  
  
“And don’t lie. I know when you do.” Kokichi said.  
  
Shuichi could hear the warning in his voice. He knew how Kokichi usually kept a dagger on him, the blade strapped to his thigh under his dress. Last time he tried to hide something from Kokichi, he earned himself a long scratch across his bicep.  
  
“I…” he could feel Kokichi begin to press against him. “I do. I do love you, Kokichi.” he said.  
  
“So—“ Shuichi cut him off.  
  
“However, my feelings for you are trivial compared to your well-being. As your bodyguard, I have a duty to fulfill and that is to protect you, even if it costs me my life.” he slowly pushed Kokichi away from him. “Look…we can’t keep doing this anymore. You are about to be wed to another man. You cannot keep pulling me into secluded corners, hugging me when no one is watching—“ Kokichi grabbed for Shuichi’s kimono and he yanked him towards him, their lips clashing together in a bruising kiss.  
  
He reached to move Shuichi’s hands down towards his waist, forcing him to pull him closer. He moved a hand up to cup Shuichi’s cheek, caressing it as he pried Shuichi’s mouth open with his own.  
  
Shuichi gasped into Kokichi’s mouth as Kokichi slipped his tongue in. He felt Shuichi pull him closer, their bodies pressing together as they slowly pulled away from the kiss.  
  
“Shuichi…” Kokichi gasped for breath as he rested their foreheads together. “I really cannot go through with this marriage. I love you and only you.” he stared into Shuichi’s gold eyes. “This is the first time that Kokichi Ouma has wanted something, not Fumiko Ouma. I want you. I can’t lose the one thing that I want more than anything in the world. I just can’t do it…” he trailed off, tears collecting in his eyes.  
  
Shuichi’s eyes widened.  
  
“Kokichi…” he trailed off, feeling his heart tug painfully as a single tear slid down Kokichi’s cheek.  
  
“Shuichi…if you really can’t do anything about the situation that we’re in…if we can’t just elope…then…” Kokichi reached for Shuichi’s hand and brought it to the obi around his waist. “…please take me.” he whispered.  
  
“Take you?” Shuichi asked.  
  
Kokichi sniffled.  
  
“I want you to take my virginity. I can’t let anyone else take it besides you.” he said.  
  
“That…That’s something reserved for you and your—“  
  
“I don’t want to do it with him! I want to do it with you!” Kokichi glared at Shuichi. “Goddammit, Shuichi! Please, just take me already!” he shouted, grasping at Shuichi’s kimono.  
  
Shuichi swallowed, feeling Kokichi press against him. His hand rested on Kokichi’s obi as he leaned down to whisper in Kokichi’s ear.  
  
“Do you really want me to?” he asked.  
  
“Oh my god, pleeeeeeeeeease!” Kokichi cupped Shuichi’s cheeks. “Please, I need you to claim me. I can’t have anyone else but you claim me. Oh my god, please—“ he never got to finish his sentence as Shuichi closed the distance between them, their lips coming together in yet another kiss.  
  
Shuichi’s free hand moved up to rest at the back of Kokichi’s head, his fingers sliding in between the locks of hair that were slowly coming undone. Hairpins fell out of Kokichi’s hair as his hair came undone, billowing down to his lower back.  
  
Kokichi ran his fingers through Shuichi’s hair, tugging lightly on it. This elicited a small sound from Shuichi as he ran his tongue along Kokichi’s painted lips. Kokichi willingly parted his lips, letting Shuichi slip his tongue in. He pulled Shuichi closer, leading him in the direction of his futon. Shuichi undid Kokichi’s obi effortlessly, the fabric slipping off Kokichi’s hips as they dropped down onto the futon.  
  
Shuichi rested his hand on either side of Kokichi’s head as he tried to catch his breath. He watched how Kokichi’s makeup was slightly smudged, his lips glistening, his cheeks giving off a faint pink color, and his eyes sparkling with unbridled desire.  
  
“Shuichi…” Kokichi whispered softly, reaching up to touch Shuichi’s cheek.  
  
“Kokichi…” Shuichi trailed off.  
  
He moved his hand up the side of Kokichi’s body and he slipped the robe off of one shoulder, leaning in to press a kiss to the exposed skin. Kokichi shuddered under his touch.  
  
“Shuichi…please…leave your mark on me…” Shuichi’s breath ghosted over Kokichi’s skin as they locked eyes. “Let them know who I belong to.” Kokichi whispered in a husky voice.  
  
Shuichi looked at Kokichi before nodding.  
  
“If that is what you desire, then I shall.” he said before moving in and kissing Kokichi again.

* * *

Kokichi slowly roused from his slumber, the lantern in the room making his skin glow amber. The sheets he had on over his body slid off of him, pooling at his waist.  
  
He glanced over to the spot beside him and stilled, seeing that it was empty.  
  
“Shuichi?” he called out, his voice slightly hoarse from the screaming he had done earlier.  
  
He ran his fingers along the futon where Shuichi was supposed to be, fear running through his veins.  
  
“Shuichi—“ he gasped sharply, hearing the sliding doors open.  
  
He grabbed for the sheets, covering himself as a familiar voice reached his ears.  
  
“I see you’re awake, Empress Fumiko.” he watched as Shuichi closed the doors behind him, taking his geta off by the entrance. “I told your parents that you had passed out when I went to get you. They are postponing the Lantern Walk for now.” he explained.  
  
“You…” Kokichi blinked his eyes. “I thought you left me.” he said.  
  
“I would never leave. I am your bodyguard, after all. I cannot leave you unattended, Empress Fumiko.” Shuichi explained.  
  
“I told you to not call me that when we’re alone. Also, that was not what I meant.” his grip on the sheets tightened. “After our tryst, I thought you would have left. I mean, I basically tempted you into having sex with me even when you said you wouldn’t.” Kokichi pointed out.  
  
Shuichi stared, his expression unreadable. He then sighed, pulling his katana out and resting it by Kokichi’s vanity.  
  
“Just because you did so doesn’t mean that you forced me to have sex with you. I chose to do it, so you don’t need to blame yourself for anything.” Shuichi explained.  
  
Kokichi bit his lip, letting the sheets fall back down to his waist. He reached for his robe, throwing it over him as Shuichi spoke.  
  
“So, I thought things over.” Kokichi slid his arms into the sleeves. “I have come to realize that I love you too much to let you go.” he said.  
  
Kokichi stopped, slowly raising his gaze to meet Shuichi’s.  
  
“I know someone in Kyoto. He can get us onto a ship to China.” Shuichi explained.  
  
“Are you suggesting that we should elope?” Kokichi asked.  
  
“I…yes. I am suggesting that we elope.” Shuichi continued to stare at Kokichi, folding his hands in his lap. “When I was holding you in my arms as we became one, I realized that I didn’t want to let go of what we have. I realized that I love you so much that if I give you over to that man, I would have nothing to live for. You are my reason to live, Kokichi. You are my oxygen. Without you, I wouldn't be able to breathe. I need you in order to survive and I know that you feel the same way.” Shuichi explained.  
  
Tears sprung up in Kokichi’s eyes.  
  
“Shuichi…do you…do you really mean that…?” he asked.  
  
“I do.” Shuichi made his way over to Kokichi, kneeling down beside him. “I cannot live without you. So, I am willing to do what it takes so that we can be together forever.” he said, reaching out to cup Kokichi’s cheek.  
  
Tears spilled down Kokichi’s cheeks as he reached up to cover Shuichi’s hand with his own.  
  
“I feel the same way, I…I can’t live without you, either…” he trailed off.  
  
Shuichi leaned in, kissing each tear that fell down Kokichi’s cheeks. He pulled away as Kokichi spoke.  
  
“So, when do we plan on leaving?” he asked.  
  
“We leave when everyone’s asleep, which is soon.” he pressed a kiss to Kokichi’s forehead. “Get dressed in something comfortable. The ride to Kyoto will be a long one.” he explained.  
  
Kokichi nodded as he stood up and he made his way over to his wardrobe, looking to see what he could wear for the long journey.

* * *

“Shhhh…be sure not to make a sound.”  
  
Kokichi nodded slowly as they quietly made their way through the palace, his hand in Shuichi’s.  
  
He had decided on a light purple yukata with a pair of white hakama that he borrowed from Shuichi. He had his hair pulled up into an unkempt chignon bun, hairpins and a lilac flower hairclip holding it in place. His crown sat atop his head.  
  
The lanterns lining the halls made their silhouettes dance along the walls as they continued.  
  
Kokichi gripped Shuichi’s hand tighter as he spoke.  
  
“Shuichi…do you really believe we won’t get caught trying to leave?” he asked.  
  
“As long as we avoid where the guards usually patrol, we should be fine.” Shuichi replied as they turned a corner.  
  
“Huh?! You…!” a guard exclaimed from the end of the hall.  
  
“Oh shit.” Shuichi cursed under his breath.  
  
“We have to go, Shuichi! This way!” Kokichi exclaimed, tugging on Shuichi’s arm and they took off down to the other end of the hall.  
  
“Get back here! Where are you going with Empress Fumiko, you fiend?!” the guard shouted as he took off after them.  
  
They ran through the halls with the guard following from behind. Kokichi turned to look over his shoulder, his eyes wide.  
  
“There’s more!” Kokichi looked back at Shuichi. “Shuichi, faster!” he shouted.  
  
“I’m going as fast as I can!” Shuichi shouted as they ran into the throne room.  
  
Almost instantly, they were surrounded by guards.  
  
“Where are you taking Empress Fumiko at this time of night, Saihara?” one of the guards asked.  
  
“You said she wasn’t feeling well, so why does she look like she never fell sick at all?” another guard asked.  
  
Shuichi sighed.  
  
“I’d like to think that it’s none of your business.” he said, his hand slowly moving to the hilt of his sword.  
  
Kokichi froze, watching the glint of metal slowly come into view.  
  
“Shuichi…?” he whispered out.  
  
“When I tell you, run to the stables, get my horse, and wait for me by the gates. I’ll hold them off.” Shuichi said.  
  
“But what about you?” Kokichi asked.  
  
“Don’t worry about me. I’m not going down so easy.” Shuichi smiled softly at Kokichi. “I’ll be there before you know it.” he said.  
  
Kokichi was still unsure about whether or not the plan would work, but he still nodded his head.  
  
“Okay.” he said.  
  
“Huh?! What are you muttering about over there?!” a third guard barked out.  
  
“I said,” Shuichi pulled his katana out, “that I believe it’s none of your business!” he shouted as he went in and attacked one of the guards, pushing them back.  
  
He looked over at Kokichi.  
  
“Kokichi, now!” he shouted.  
  
Kokichi nodded as he turned and took off towards the front entrance. The guards shared a look of confusion for a split second before turning away to look at Kokichi.  
  
“After Empress Fumiko!” one of the guards shouted.  
  
He then choked on a gasp as Shuichi sank his katana into him. He pulled out, the blade shining crimson.  
  
“Leave Kokichi alone. You’re supposed to be fighting me, after all.” he said.  
  
Kokichi looked over his shoulder before turning and pushing the grand entrance doors open. He was met with the warm night breeze as he stepped outside. He quickly rushed down the stairs, his geta clacking loudly against the concrete steps.  
  
He kept running, making sure not to look back as he approached the stables. He slid the stable doors open and he raced through in search of a familiar black horse. He then stopped in front of a stall.  
  
“There you are, Kuro.” he unlocked the gate and he reached out to stroke the horse’s mane. “Hi, baby…you remember me? Shuichi would take me for rides on you.” he cooed.  
  
Kuro let out a small whinny as Kokichi continued to stroke its mane.  
  
“Now, we’ve gotta get going. Shuichi is in trouble.” he withdrew his hand and he grabbed for the saddle, placing it on the horse and quickly strapping it up. “There we go…” he muttered, hoisting himself onto the horse and slipping his feet into the stirrups as he grabbed for the reins.  
  
“Hyah!” he shouted as he urged the horse on.  
  
The horse neighed as it galloped out of the stables. The palace gates came into view as he rode through the night. He pulled to a halt, watching as Shuichi fought another guard by the entrance.  
  
“Shuichi!” Shuichi looked over at Kokichi. “Come on!” he called out.  
  
Shuichi nodded before dodging the swing of the guard’s katana and roundhouse kicking them in the head. He sheathed his katana and he ran down the stairs.  
  
“Come on.” Shuichi climbed onto the horse behind Kokichi. “Let’s g—“  
  
“Fumiko!”  
  
Before Kokichi could get the horse to ride off, he saw his mother and father appear in the front entrance.  
  
“Fumiko, where are you going?! You can’t be thinking of eloping the night before your wedding!” his mother shouted.  
  
“Indeed, I am going to elope, Mother. And also, I am tired of living this way. I am going to go live my life now. But, not as Fumiko.” he reached for the crown on his head. “I am going to live my life as Kokichi Ouma.” he said before throwing the crown to the floor and riding off.  
  
“Ah!” Shuichi exclaimed, gripping onto Kokichi tightly as they rode through the kingdom and into the forest.  
  
“You reek of blood.” Kokichi commented.  
  
“Sorry, those guards were a handful.” Shuichi apologized, resting his chin on top of Kokichi’s head.  
  
Kokichi hummed as the horse went into a trot through the forest.  
  
“So, do you regret it?” Shuichi asked.  
  
“Regret what?” Kokichi asked.  
  
“Running away from home, eloping with me…” Shuichi trailed off.  
  
“Why would I? If anything, this was the best decision I ever made in my life.” Kokichi pointed out.  
  
“And is that the truth?” Shuichi asked as they made their way into an opening, an open field spread out before them.  
  
“Shuichi,” Kokichi tilted his head up, their lips brushing together in a soft kiss, “anything I tell you from here on out is the truth unless I state otherwise. And that’s the truth, isn’t it?” he asked.  
  
Shuichi smiled.  
  
“It sure is.” he said as they rode off into the horizon and off towards a new life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually had two other endings for this, but ended up going with this one for Oumasai Week because it was the least angsty out of the three possible endings.  
> Would any of you guys be interested in seeing the other endings? Let me know in the comments section!

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr @kawaiikichi!  
> Link: http://kawaiikichi.tumblr.com/


End file.
